Elite Four Karen's Secret
by ArtyV
Summary: It's a story I'm starting about Elite Four member Karen living a double life as a stripper and finding an unlikely romance with Bruno. KarenXBruno ship!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in front of a mirror inside the green room to the side of the club with the rest of the girls, freshening up before it was my turn to go into the limelight and contribute to the show. I stroked my luscious silver hair with my favorite studded comb delivered straight from Boutique Coutoure in the Kalos region. Well this is one thing I can be proud of, I thought to myself.  
"Looks like the crowd is just as crazy today, girls. Don't these guys ever rest? I recognize like 20 faces in the crowd." my co star Jewel said. That wasn't her real name. None of us use our real names here. I have no clue who any of these girls are outside of the club. Not that I'm complaining. I'm glad that none of them know who I am. Not when I'm behind this mask and posing as Tiara. If they knew I was actually Karen, from the Elite Four, it would cause a major scandal to which I could never shake off. It wouldn't be like one of Lance's news stories about how he aided in Team Rockets demise. Or Lorelei's renouncement from the league. Or even something as silly as Bruno's cameo appearance on Brawn vs. Brawn. If people discovered that Karen, from the Indigo plateau was an exotic dancer, I'd be cast aside in a second. And I wouldn't blame them. I'd deserve the scrutiny. I'm being so disrespectful to the title of Elite by participating in this but...I have my reasons. And besides, I like the dark type for a reason, right?  
"Yeah it's probably this way because it's a holiday weekend and a lot of guys are off work and want to wind down. It should go back to normal by Monday, sugar." I answered Jewel while I stroked my hair.  
"Yeah, and plus the big boys in the sales box ain't complaining. Apparentally, revenue is goin' up as much as the audience is." Our other co star Gray said.  
"Well that's always a plus. I just wish it wouldn't be a bunch of geezers for once. I'd enjoy this gig more if the clients were young...and strong...and beautiful like that Faulkner boy from Violet city. MMMM!" Jewel told us.  
"Faulker?! You need to inspect your taste buds, sug! The real hunks are right in Kanto mama. Lt. Surge is about as -" I was cut off mid sentence when I heard the announcer begin to deliver my entrance. So I put the comb down and flipped my hair to the left instead of the right. I got up and and turned my body to the side in front of the mirror and examined myself in my peach sequenced mini-dress. I smoothed down some of the wrinkles on the skirt from when I was sitting and placed my hands on my hips to give off a feminine aura.  
"How do I look girls?" I asked my co stars for some reassurance before I graced the main stage. Gray walked over and slapped my ass playfully while she said, "Ya look like a million bucks sweetheart. Go knock em' dead."  
I smirked and adjusted by eye mask one last time.  
"Aye, aye cap'n" I said as I modeled down to door. I stood by the door and waited for my queue.  
"Alright gentlemen! If you think the sweets are over, you'd better think again because this next one's a real treat. In fact, she's candy made for Royalty! Her hourglass figure and curves are sure to have you wanting more. Give it up, for the gorgeous, Tiara!" the host delivered my opener.  
I walked down the stage accentuating my hips by placing my hand on it and exaggerating my movements to the sides when I walk. I smiled confidently to the men in the audience and licked my lips in order to hear their roar of applause and cheering. This is why I was here. This is the reason that I loved to be on this stage. I felt loved. I felt well received and welcome with open arms when I showed off for the lads that came in the club.  
"Take it off mama!"  
"Bring it back home baby!"  
"Yeah!"  
There was a sea of voices booming from the crowd with all types of phrases jumbled up like a rubber band ball. The lights flickered back and forth, lighting new colors according to the stage gels we arranged on them earlier. The music was some bass filled electronica track that made the stage jump along with the beats it took. There was so much tumult and commotion and I was the center of it all. I was the source of the chaos that erupted in this edifice. The world around us might be quiet and calm for tonight but when I stepped on the thrust stage I manifested an uproar in a small fabrication. And for once, even though it's not in an ideal way, I didn't feel alone. I didn't feel shunned or ignored. Not like at home. Or at the plateau. Or anywhere else. This is my happy place...


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was over for now and it was back to the League to assume my day position and live in that lonely atmosphere. Being one of the Elite's isn't all that it's cut out to be. I rarely get any challengers since not many of the trainers get past Koga, and even if they do somehow manage to advance to my arena, they're not exactly in a friendly mood after their defeat. My co Elite's are so damn absorbed into their Pokemon that their not exactly very social. But who needs em'. Socializing with them is as fun as staring at a brick. Everyone here is so bland with their attitudes. I mean, Pokemon this, Pokemon that, nice weather we're having, blah blah blah. I've heard it all before people, shut your traps. I guess I'm better off alone.  
"Come on out guys." I said as I unleashed my Pokemon out of their poke balls for some small company. My Umbreon stretched in his feline fashion and then came to rub against my legs to show appreciation. I patted his head and scratched under his chin to let em' know I love the little guy. "You're so cute." My other Pokemon saw this and approached me in order to get in on the loving. My team consists of Umbreon, Honchkrow, Weavile, Houndoom, Absol, and Tyrannitar. All of them get bad reps in the real world but I know that these sweethearts are as tame as they get. For instance, my Absol. Way back when I was a girl my parents and I were driving in route 43 to spend our summer in a Cabin in Lake of Rage like we always did. Of course, my dad just had to be drinking. We didn't think anything of it because my dad always drank and drove and nothing ever happened. I mean, my mother lightly warned him but he always managed to pull through and prove her wrong. But of course, this time it was different. I was in the back seat observing outside my window in awe at the scenery. There were lots of Pokemon we passed by like Noctowls, and Furrets. But one Pokemon I had never seen before began to follow us midway through. It was Absol. I didn't say anything although I should've. Maybe my parents would have stopped the car and everything would have turned out differently. But while Absol was trailing us my dad finally got us into that car wreck everyo was predicting. My mother died in that car and everything changed for me after that. While we were waiting for the paramedics, Absol approached us trying to convey some solace. However, my father proceeded to blame him for the disaster that just happened to us. I knew different though. Absol was trying to warn us. He's been with me ever since.  
My phone rang and the caller I.D displayed "Goldenrod Rehabilitation Services". I knew it was my dad. He's been in and out of rehab and he occasionally calls to see how his only daughter is doing.  
"Hello?"  
"Karen! Princess! How are you?"  
"I'm doing good daddy, everything on this side is A O.K. What about you, though? What gives with the surprise call?"  
"Well I needed to hear the voice of an Angel for once while I'm cooped up in this delirium. Everyone in here is a nut, I tell ya!"  
"You're in there too, wouldn't that make you a nut then? Hahaha"  
"When I start threatening to stab someone over nacho's, then you can call me a nut. Till then, I think I'm functional."  
My dad and I talked for a good minute about our lives and how much we missed each other. I really do though. I'm all alone as an only child with no mom. Him having to be locked up in a rehabilitation center for his alcohol problem is just icing on the cake. There really is no one for me now. I walk alone, come home alone, and spend most of my life alone. Except when I'm at the club of course.  
"Alright daddy, take care of yourself okay? I don't want to hear that you tried to filtrate the rubbing alcohol again."  
"Of course, princess. You know they lied on me."  
"Mm. Well see you. I love you!"  
"I love you too. Take care!"  
Click. That was that. After a few hours of no challengers it was lunch time so I returned all my Pokemon into their poke balls and decided to go eat outside today, surrounded by all the pretty flowers with colorful sepals that are growing right outside. There was a small table with a white patio umbrella looming over it. Just the spot I needed. Someone else decided that they were in the mood for fresh air too because Bruno was outside in the garden sparring with his Hitmonchan. I took a seat and watched him as I ate my tuna sandwich piece. I've always thought Bruno was a real hunk. But can ya blame a girl? He's always shirtless and barefoot and on top of that, he's got the body of a magazine model. Maybe even better. It's too bad his head is always in the clouds. It doesn't seem like he thinks about anything but fighting, training, and Pokemon. What a waste of man.  
He stopped his sparring match for a minute and noticed me sitting across from him. He walked towards me while his Hitmonchan stayed behind and practiced some of his punches.  
"Mind if I sit?" Bruno asked me in his gruff voice. He was out of breath and all sweaty from his little exercise. You could see droplets slowly inching their way down his forehead.  
"Of course not, honey." I told him as I handed him a napkin so that he could wipe the sweat off his face.  
"Thanks." He said as he dabbed it on his forehead.  
"No problem. Ya like tuna, sug?"  
"Sure do."  
"Here, have some then. I packed two of em."  
"Thanks Karen. Your too sweet." He flashed a warm smile while simultaneously taking a deep breath. You could tell the man was tired. His chest protruded every time he inhaled for some air.  
"Ha. It's not the best sandwich but I have a feeling it'll rejuvenate all those calories you just burned babe."  
"Don't be modest. This is great. Better than the crap I make for myself."  
"That's why every man needs a good woman at his side. To fill in where he lacks sometimes" I smirked and told him in a joking manner.  
"No kidding. And my mom resigned from cooking for me a while ago so I guess I should start my hunt soon." He chuckled a little while saying that.  
"Of course, sug! There's no time to waste! But believe me, you won't have to look to far. Girls are always flinging themselves at you."  
"Yeah. I guess. But ya know, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend. None of them peak my interest. All I want is to train with my Pokemon and battle. Right now, I live for the thrill of competition."  
"Tisk, tisk. Tell me something I don't know." I flipped my hair and turned to look at Hitmonchan training in the garden.  
"If only we could get on their levels, huh?" I said, sort of absent minded.  
"Who's level?" Bruno asked while he munched on the sandwich that I gave him.  
"The Pokemon's. As good as a fighter you are, your Hitmonchan is one step ahead of ya." I said.  
Bruno sort of stiffened and didn't say anything after that comment. I could tell that I offended him and had to explain myself better to get out of this one. Me and my big mouth...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what I mean is that we'll never be as good as any Pokemon because we're very limited compared to what they're abilities are. Understand?" I tried to cover my comment by generalizing all people. Bruno didn't say anything for a couple of seconds though.  
"...I don't think that way though. I think Pokemon and people are equally capable of accomplishing great things." He countered.  
"In different standards, yes, of course." I tried to make it sound like I agreed and then leave it at that. However, he wasn't buying it.  
"No. The same standards." He turned to look me right in the eye and had this appearance determination on his face.  
I didn't know what to say after that. I didn't want this little argument to continue but I didn't want to reside as the loser in it. I had to find a way to make him see things my way. The way I do. So since we are both theorizing and spitting out different ideals, I decided I might as well give him a conjecture to think about.  
"I suppose you think you can beat Hitmonchan in a mach then?" I asked.  
"I can. I am Bruno, ya know. The best fighter and martial artist there is." He said.  
"So you think you can really take a fire punch from him?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face.  
I truly believed that I could get through to him with that statement. If he'd just take a moment and think about what I'd just put on the table, he'd see that things were different. But apparentally, I was wrong.  
"Of course! I'll show ya!" Bruno got up and jogged over to his Hitmonchan in order to give me a demonstration of his human strength.  
"Uh..Sug...wait..." I got up and proceeded to dubiously follow him through the garden. I had a bad feeling about this. This idiot really believed he could take a Pokemon attack and resist it. As if he were one himself. "Bruno...I wouldn't..." I was struggling to express my words because of the disbelief I was experiencing watching Bruno stand in front of his Hitmonchan and brace himself for a direct fire punch to the face. I could feel my face start to contort with terror when I saw him point at his face with his index finger and talk to his Hitmonchan. I didn't hear a word because I was in my own zone. It was like everything around me became white and mute except Bruno and his pokemon. I only watched his movements and the Hitmonchans facial expression as even he was hesitant to perform Bruno's request. Even so though, I saw Hitmonchan begin to get into his stance and raise his arms. Hitmonchan took a step back and prepared to land the blow.  
"NO!" I shrieked in horror as I lanced myself in between the collision and took the fire punch myself in order to avoid Bruno getting hit. My eyes closed as a reaction so I didn't see anything from the moment. But I did feel the burn from the fire that made contact with my arm. I landed on the ground and hit the grass on my side. The soft pasture sort of cushioned my fall so my landing wasn't as painful as it probably looked. My hair did get all messed up though and I ripped one of the spaghetti straps on my tangerine blouse. It was over.  
"Karen!" I heard Bruno's voice and felt his big hands touch my back and oblique. My eyes were still closed shut and my hands were balled in a trembling fist. "Fuck...Karen...are you alright?" Bruno sounded a little shooken up and concerned. I slowly opened my eyes and began to return to planet earth. I blinked once or twice and was greeted by the sight of the viridescent grass.  
"Karen...you good?" Bruno asked once more seeking reassurance since I hadn't said a word yet.  
"Yeah, yeah. Help me up will ya, big boy?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and adjusted me before taking my hand and aiding me back up. My arm was starting to really sting when I contracted it and I expressed it by making the pain vocal. I looked over and there it was. A nasty singe on my upper arm.  
"Karen, let me see." Bruno asked and took my arm forcefully. This guy is too strong for his own good.  
"Don't touch it!" I warned him while he examined the wound.  
"Yeah. This looks bad. Let's get you inside to Nurse Joy." He yanked me and walked unapologetically towards the Pokemon League.  
"Will you stop?!" I pulled my arm back and he let me go since he noticed I was struggling to break loose.  
"What? We gotta get you into the center!" He said, focusing solely on our dilemma. But I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy on our previous argument.  
"No...do you see? Now, do you see papa?" I asked him in a condescending tone.  
"What?"  
"People and pokemon are on different levels. You wouldn't have stood a chance against Hitmonchan. The only way you could ever stand a chance is if you'd aim a gun at him. Hopefully, this serves as a lesson to you." I arched my eyebrows and contracted my lips to let him know I meant business. Bruno reacted by looking down to his feet and engaging in some serious pondering. So I softened up a bit and sighed heavily.  
"You know, winning an argument isn't as sweet if you're going to act like a sad Growlithe." I told him. He looked at me and didn't say anything but "come on." We walked into the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joy take a look at my wound. It was bordering a second degree burn but it was still mild and wasn't anything too serious. That doesn't mean Nurse Joy didn't give me a piece of her mind after she finished working her magic.  
"What on earth were you thinking Karen? You could've ended up much worse if you'd taken another type of attack from a Pokemon!" She exclaimed.  
"Nurse-"  
"Ahhh, I know! I just wanted to win a bet I had with Bruno and got a little carried away mama! I'm sorry!" I cut Bruno off before he turned himself and got a scolding.  
"Uh, no, Nurse I-UGHH" I reached over and squeezed whatever I could grab in between Bruno's legs in order to get him to shut up.  
"Bruno, are you feeling alright?" The nurse asked him as he limped to get support from a cabinet behind the exam table I was sitting on.  
"Yeah..." He groaned while he bit his lip and contorted his face while grabbing his crotch.  
"Cramps?" I asked in an innocent tone.  
"Something like that." He responded.  
I basically just forced him into owing me one for covering his hunky butt on this one. I'll make sure to use this I.O.U wisely.


End file.
